De l'encre sur les glycines blanches
by leafandlys
Summary: Comme il est fascinant de voir que l'encre peut colorer tout ce qu'il touche. Comme tout noircir d'un seul coup de pinceau. -"Et toi, de quelle couleur seras-tu ?" /! L'univers de demon slayer: kimetsu no yaiba et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartiennent pas mais restent la propriété de l'incroyable Koyoharu Gotougue, hormis mes personnages originaux et la couverture.!/
1. Avant de commencer

Bonjour/Bonsoir, vous, qui prenez la peine de me lire.

Comme vous vous en doutiez sûrement, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un petit aparté concernant l'évolution et l'avenir de cette fanfiction.

Tout d'abord, il s'agit de la première dont j'ai le courage de publier, ses malheureuses camarades demeurant au statut de brouillon inachevé. C'est pourquoi elle tient une place toute particulière dans mon cœur et que je vous demande, à vous, mes chers lecteurs de m'aider à faire en sorte qu'elle y reste.

En effet, je reste très ouverte à la critique tant qu'elle reste construite et dans un but d'autocorrection. C'est pourquoi je vous demande, au fil de votre lecture, et si l'envie est de mise, de m'informer des erreurs (syntaxiques, orthographiques, etc..) que vous trouverez. Après tout, personne n'aime lire un texte jonché de fautes d'orthographes ou qui ne veut tout simplement rien dire, moi la première ( Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne respecte pas l'objet de cette accusation, l'erreur reste humaine et que celui ou celle qui affirme le contraire me jette la première pierre). Ainsi, car on apprend de cette dernière, j'espère pouvoir m'avancer et m'améliorer à vos côtés dans mes futurs écrits et, peut-être trouver le courage de les publier.

Ensuite, concernant le rythme de publication j'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que celui-ci est déjà fixé mais ce ne serait que vous vendre du rêve. Comme tout étudiant, je reste confrontée aux responsabilités qui s'en suivent, notamment la principale qui est celle du baccalauréat, mon examen final. Ce rythme risque donc d'être très perturbé voire peu constant dès ses débuts. Je m'en excuse sincèrement...

Néanmoins, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux et j'espère que vous trouverez le plaisir en lisant cette histoire que moi-même j'éprouve en la voyant petit à petit prendre vie.

Aussi, je reste ouverte au dialogue donc n'hésitez pas à me conseiller ou me proposer de nouvelles idées j'en tiendrai compte. Bien sûr, je reste aussi à votre écoute et mettrai tout en œuvre pour vous être de bon conseil.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne

lecture !

/!/ Les chapitres risquent d'être constamment mis à jour, la faute à l'un de mes plus gros défauts: mon côté pointilleux. Ce petit paragraphe en constitue donc parfaitement l'exemple. Je m'excuse de la petite gêne occasionnée./!/


	2. Prologue

Ne les laisse jamais tomber sur ce sol."

Il y'a, dans cette expression,cette chose si fragile.

Cette chose, aux creux de nos mains, qu'une fois imprégnée de ses sentiments inutiles, semble si inestimable à nos yeux, qu'elle brille comme la plus belle des pierres précieuses.

Mais semble prête à se briser au moindre choc.

"Ces choses qui te sont si précieuses, protège les du creux de tes mains, du plus profond de ton être."

Mais qu'en est-il, de ces mains bien trop petites pour garder ou protéger quoi que ce soit?

De cet être si plat, qui se confond avec la blancheur du papier...

De cette fissure, qui se dessine doucement sur le verre de l'encrier.


	3. Estampe n1

Le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi blanc.

Un soleil encore ensommeillé avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez, dardant ses rayons ensoleillé sur son visage comme frappé des flèches de la fatigue elle-même. La seringue de Tamayo-san. On se demandait bien, quel était son contenu, avant que cette dernière ne pénètre dans sa chair, ne répande son venin devant lequel s'inclinaient si facilement ses jambes. Elles fléchissaient, grinçaient dans un cri bien trop identique à celui coincer dans sa gorge et qu'il tentait, par-dessus tout, de retenir. Comme ses pieds trottinant, entassaient en de triviales estampilles, la terre qu'il piétinait. Ses mouvements s'étaient alourdi, d'une langueur hallucinatoire,presque onirique, d'où s'élèvait l'esprit et sur l'argile, redescendait le corps. Non, pas maintenant.

Nonobstant, le sommeil se montrait aguicheur, lui susurrant silencieusement des mots qu'il se fit bruyants, dont s'échappait un doux zéphyr qui vint doucement caresser ses cheveux hirsutes.

Et dont le parfum, rappelait celui de la colère et du chagrin.

Tanjirô ouvrit subitement les paupières. Il avait stoppé sa marche, les muscles de son faciès se contractant, son petit nez se soulevant au rythme de ses inspirations. Sa figure restait illuminé par les doux voiles ardents envoyés par celui doré au dessus de lui. Imposant, et semblant animer la vie à qui bon le voulait.

Il s'agissait de l'irréfragable vérité. Que cela soit de jour ou de nuit, la vie semblait toujours briller, particulièrement aujourd'hui, dans l'immensité de Tokyo. Quelque part, le vaillant jeune homme ne pouvait endiguer l'incoercible sentiment de gratitude qui grandissait doucement en lui. Comme il s'en trouvait être chanceux et reconnaissant. L'hasardé ayant déjoué les probabilités pour se voir s'offrir la vue de milliards de lanternes à la lueur vacillante mais surtout, le sort d'un destin, où il se devait d'accompagner ses petites flammes de vie dans leur droit chemin, sans ne jamais osciller.

Car c'était tout un monde qui basculerait avec lui.

C'est pourquoi, il se mit à courir en direction du lieu où l'odeur semblait la plus forte et où le vent soufflait fort.

Ce vent, Tanjirô le connaissait. Ce vent, qui semble porter ces étincelles de sentiments, scelle et ment, consument sans s'épargner d'un sifflement puis signe de nos grains de larmes, un sol sans efflorescence.

Et où ne demeure que des cendres, puis, une remontée dans le vent.

Le paysage défilait à un rythme affolant, se perdant sur sa figure, aveuglant ses pupilles dilatées, agressant ses tympans, chatouillant ses narines. Chaque parcelle qu'il abordait se heurtait, effleurait la paroi de ses canaux naseaux, s'accrochant dans leurs algues comme pour les retenir. Une source importante d'informations parcourait son être, ses veines drainant dans une vitesse ahurissante la sève vitale, nourrissant son cœur malmené d'un souffle du vent lui-même.

Soudainement, il se stoppa net, une main portée à son appendice, ses doigts le pinçant.

Une odeur empyreumathique riffaudait ses évents, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux, lui apparaissant comme une conséquence immuable. La respiration difficile, toute aussi sinueuse que le chemin que avait emprunté son dos dorénavant cambré, allait de l'avant, trémulante. Seul le son rébarbatif de ses douloureuses inspirations résonnait dans son crâne, lui montant à la tête comme cette senteur lui soulevant l'estomac dans un gâchis indescriptible.

L'odeur des cendres était telle, que elle semblait capable de enfieller toute langue.

\- "Taisez vous…Vieille morue !

Le fier soldat avait cessé toute marche, son corps trébuchant, se voulant désespérément ankylosé. Fastidieusement, son tronc reprit sa position initiale, se dressant alors devant lui un édicule délabré, dont les quelques produits proposés -essentiellement des peintures- demeuraient maintenues par de vulgaires planches de bois, sûrement empruntées auprès du menuisier, se trouvant à quelques mètres de sa position.

\- V-vieille ?!"

Tanjirô prit une expression peinée. Dans un premier temps expliquée par sa répulsion de toute forme de combat. Puis, dans un deuxième où il se demanda:

"Pourquoi cette échoppe, est-elle la seule que la lumière n'atteint pas ?"


	4. Estampe N2

Cette misérable était tout simplement une jeune femme dans le vague.

Portée par la houle translucide, disparue dans la foule opaque, elle semblait accablée du roulis de ses longs cheveux onduleux qui, doucement, se liaient, se niaient, se mêlaient, s'emmêlaient dans un son insidieusement sourd.

-"Anata, nous ne gagneront rien à rester planter ici comme de simples sots. Cette pauvre vendeuse ne semble plus avoir toute sa tête, ceci expliquerait son état... Débita un brillant language dont la lueur s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle lui fut parvenue.

\- Ceci expliquerait surtout cette odeur méphitique... Allons-y."

Ce soudain éclat de voix fit écho à son être, se répétant, inlassablement, indéfiniment, dans une douleur lancinante et un vide obnubilant. Rudement, il se heurtait, s'entrechoquait, cognait brutalement contre chacune des facettes qu'il rencontrait. Pour les ériger tout en restant si loin de sa portée. Elle avait cessé de triturer cette terre si friable, maintenant transformée en un amas difforme et corseté.

Son corps se recroquevilla.

Elle en fut aveuglée, de cette coruscation, aussi brève que son éclair de lucidité était passé et avait entraîné à sa suite la nébuleuse poreuse dans laquelle elle se terrait, bassement.

Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, ainsi, il n'y avait plus de quoi la lever.

La partie inférieure de sa mâchoire, cette dernière intégralement revoyée, reposait sur ses genoux repliés. Ses paupières ridiculeusement petites ne faisaient que s'aplatir devant le bleu estampant ses pupilles incolores. Ce dôme, qui dans une coulée drue, filait entre ses doigts pour mieux la recouvrir.

"Comme un poisson dans l'eau. J'aimerais être comme lui, comme ce poisson dans l'eau."

Ses yeux s'élargirent largement, l'écume froide d'un limon déchaîné s'échouant sur leur côte.

Quand elle l'avait entendue pour la première fois, ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un rire tonitruant de sortir de sa bouche, les clapotis enhardis, délurés, déliraient dans une effusion méprisante.

D'un air moqueur, elle avait alors lancé :

-"Pourquoi ne pas commencer par être un humain sur Terre ?"

Sa phrase n'était pas si différente. Après tout, que cela soit sur Terre ou dans l'eau, tant que l'on se sente bien, n'est-ce pas l'essentiel ?

-"Certains disent... Que nous avons trois visages : le premier, nous le présentons au monde... Le deuxième nous le montrons à nos proches et notre famille... Et le troisième, le troisième nous ne le montrons jamais... Ceci est la réflection authentique de qui nous sommes.

Toutefois, s'il s'agit bien là d'une réflection, n'est-il pas de fait le fruit d'une perception intrinsèque au monde, ultérieure à nous-même ?

C'est pourquoi... Nous ne saurons jamais qui nous sommes réellement. M'as-tu compris ?"

Face à cette réflexion, cette péronelle en était restée dissipée et avait fini par lui tourner le dos.

Elle n'avait pas compris ces histoires de reflets, qui enflaient, renflaient, tout replet, en de vagues flasques.

Venues la frapper de plein fouet, l'engloutir goulûment, glouteusement, toute entière.

Elle se débattait pourtant, portant cette lourde charge.

Hasardant, ses yeux se risquèrent une oeillade en direction du précieux reliquaire. Ses poings se fermèrent violemment, comme sortant de leurs gonds. Le son claquait, sa langue cloîtrée entre ses dents, la boîte condamnée, ses mains nouées des lanières la fustigeant.

Elle se retrouvait déjà relique de son propre martyr.

Prisonnière du sablier d'un temps révolu, d'une mer dont l'alluvion pulvérulent ne cessait de la remuer, retourner, choir dans un jeu parfaitement enfantin.

Son regard alla de haut en bas. Maintenant qu'elle était confrontée à ces yeux de merlan frit, elle finit par réaliser :

Que l'homme demeure seule dans son étendue bleue de chagrin, dont les grains pèsent chaque jour plus sur lui.

Shiroi était à bout, bloquée, balbutiante et bleue de mélancolie.

Mais surtout, elle restait seule.

-"Ciel ! Ne serait-ce pas la Grande Vague de Kanagawa ?"

L'ignare se tourna en direction du poisson. Il était de couleur ciel et ses paroles étaient vagues. C'est, du moins, ce qu'elle put en conclure.

-"Quelle belle imitation ! On peut voir le travail apporté aux détails, quel dommage cependant que le style dans lequel elle ait été peinte soit si désuet..."

Shiroi avait du mal à comprendre. Puis, elle regarda l'estampe en question.

Oui ! C'était ça !

Shiroi fuji n'était pas un poisson !

Elle est cette estampe d'un monde éphémère et flottant, ce mont solitaire que forme ses grains de chagrin, éternel dans sa réalité et que malmènent les vagues de la rêverie d'une vie.


End file.
